csifandomcom-20200225-history
Going Under
Going Under is the second episode in season five of . Synopsis A routine investigation for the CSIs turns into a disaster when an unknown vehicle forces Calleigh's Hummer off the road and into a body of water. Calleigh manages to get to safety but as a result of the sinking Hummer, all the evidence collected at the scene has been destroyed, forcing the team to find new evidence to nail the murderer. Plot A motorcycle gang interrupts a quiet afternoon at a Miami plaza, and the patrons go from curious to shocked when a body falls from the apartment building above. The man is Billy Gault, and he was killed by a gunshot wound to the chest. Calleigh collects evidence from his apartment and heads back to the lab, taking a back route to avoid a major accident on the causeway. Calleigh has just hung up her cell phone when she's hit from behind, causing her Hummer to fall into the canal. Calleigh manages to escape, but the evidence is severely damaged. Horatio, concerned about Calleigh, sends Delko into the water to recover the evidence and examine the Hummer. Delko is able to find a piece of the grille from the car that hit Calleigh. Back at the lab, Cynthia Wells is able to recover writing from a piece of paper found on Billy, which reads "4pm--tell him V-Ray sent you." Natalia Boa Vista recognizes an insignia on the paper as one belonging to a motorcycle gang known as the Crypt Kings. Tripp questions V-Ray, who tells him that Billy was a member of the Crypt King--one of their own. He suspects a rival gang, the Iron Reapers, might have something to do with Billy's death. Tripp gets Dan Cooper to use a new sound surveillance system to track the motorcycles to a warehouse in the city. The police catch the Kings, and one of them mouths off to Calleigh so she arrests him. The arrest was a ruse--Jake Berkeley is an undercover officer, working to bust the Kings. He's also Calleigh's ex-boyfriend. Jake tells Calleigh that Billy was also an undercover officer, and his real name was Ken McCartney. Jake refuses to lose two years of work by blowing his cover to help Calleigh. Horatio gently talks to Suzanne McCartney, Ken's widow, who tells him she knew her husband was working undercover and that he was close to an indictment, though she doesn't know the details. She hands over a flash drive she discovered on her husband's computer. Ryan examines the flash drive and finds notes about weaponry on it, including mention of something known as the 'CS,' which Calleigh doesn't recognize, suggesting it's new technology. Delko examines the car that ran Calleigh off the road, which was found at the warehouse bust. He isn't able to get any prints, but Natalia notices how close to the steering wheel the seat is, indicating a woman may have driven the car. Skin cells lead the CSIs to Angela, the girlfriend of one of the surly Crypt Kings, Hawkes. She admits to running Calleigh off the road, but denies killing Billy and refuses to give up her boyfriend or any of his fellow gang members. Alexx shows Calleigh the unusual trajectory the bullet too, entering Billy's stomach and exiting his shoulder blade. Calleigh and Tripp return to his apartment and determine the killer hid among a series of columns on the ground and shot Billy on his balcony. Calleigh finds residue on the top of one of the columns and realizes 'CS' stands for 'corner shot,' a high tech weapon housing that allows a shooter to insert a gun and shoot around a corner at a target. Calleigh also finds a half-eaten apple near the columns. Calleigh confronts Jake about the CS, and with the knowledge that he and Billy didn't get along, and that Billy didn't trust him. Jake has no answers for her. When Natalia isn't able to get enough DNA off the apple for a test, Delko uses magnetic powder to lift a print from it. The print matches Billy's widow, Suzanne. Suzanne admits to Calleigh that she used to watch his place to see if he was okay. Dan Cooper finds an encrypted photo on the flash drive showing Hawk holding guns in front of the Bayfront port. Horatio races to the port, where he arrests the man buying guns from the Kings, Seth Andrews. Andrews is a DC heavyweight and IAB officer Rick Stetler expresses concern over the arrest, but promises Horatio to see what he can learn about Andrews' activities. The CSIs manage to track down the biker gang and confiscate their weapons. The Glock in the CS used to kill Billy is Jake's, but the undercover officer denies any involvement in his partner's death, claiming his gun is missing. A test of the ammo reveals it doesn't match Jake's, meaning he was set up. When Hawk learns Andrews cut a deal, he tries to make a deal of his own, but Horatio informs him that the stolen arms were going to be sold to the Palestinians, meaning Hawk can be tried under the Patriot act as a terrorist. Natalia finds motor oil on the trigger of the gun, so Delko and Ryan decide to test the oil in the biker's motorcycles. Ryan finds a match--V-Ray. V-Ray saw Suzanne spying on Billy and followed her. He realized Billy was a cop, and killed him so that none of the other gang members would discover it. While Calleigh tells Suzanne they've caught her husband's killer, Jake leaves the station, headed for a new assignment. A somber Horatio confronts him about his drug use with the gang, telling him about his brother Ray and warning him that cops who turn to the dark side often don't come back. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Brooke Bloom as Cynthia Wells * Tim Sitarz as Billy Gault/Ken McCarthy * Manley Pope as Rick 'V-Ray' Groves * Andy Mackenzie as Hawk Reed * Corri English as Angela Downey * Chad Morgan as Suzanne McCarthy * Eric Matheny as Seth Anderson * Jason Robinson as Jogger * Millie Ball as Pilates Girl * Bryan Friday as Harley #3 Major Events *Jake Berkeley is introduced for the first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes